Love cannot be chosen or be broken
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Vegeto defeats majinn buu but cannot split back into goku and vegeta, he must choose who live with and who to love VCC Bulma bashing, um quite grphic so if u don't like that stuff pls don't read or report and if your underage STAY AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey u guys ive wanted 2 do this fic 4eva, don't worry im still pulling my other fics but this idea jst couldn't b squashed.

Summary: Basically Vegeto defeats majin buu and will remain combined and cannot split not even the Dragonballs have that kind of magic that can pull them apart so they will be together forever, this is a chichi and Vegeto fiction not 4 Bulma fans, sorry she has jst been getting on my nerves and all them big b/v fans will b unhappy with this but jst coz its different doesn't mean u can't enjoy it. So read it anyway

1 more thing Goku and Vegeta's mind is together, there are no 2 sides where Goku comes out and Vegeta comes out it, his mind is 1

Love cannot be chosen or be broken 

"FAREWELL!" The Namek dragon yelled while the seven mysterious Dragonballs rose in the sky met in a blinding light and split up to the seven corners of the new Namek.

Vegeto grunted in some sort of appreciation to the Namek elder, he was on no mood for pleasantries with them and was more interested in getting home, but then he froze he was no more Goku or Vegeta so where was his home, who should he stay with Bulma or Chichi.

He would have no choice but to choose whom to live with, his musing was interrupted, when Dende started tugging his arm signalling they had to go, he waved to the elders as a gesture of respect, he may have been Vegeta, but the Goku side of him still shone through, he rose two fingers to his forehead and instant translocated to the lookout.

He could feel all the ki's present, it was now or never.

Dende ran from behind the palm trees all heads turned around to see the young guardian greet Mr.popo in a hug, and then Hercule ran towards Videl and embraced her.

"Oh my baby, I've missed you so much" Videl smiled

"I've missed you as well daddy" she cried back as she hugged her father just as fiercely as he did her.

Vegeto took a huge breath before releasing it and began walking out into the open; he hoped this could be settled civilly without tears or screaming.

Gohan smiled when he saw sight of a man walking out but then it fell, this wasn't good at all he could sense his father's life energy in the man, but he could sense Vegeta's life energy combined with it.

Bulma completed ignored Vegeto and began looking around, "Where is Vegeta?"

"I'm here"

Chichi looked at the stranger, she couldn't put her finger on it, this guy was clearly not Vegeta, yet he held some of his characteristics, but he was different he looked like Goku, but how can this man be her husband.

Chichi began walking towards him, she had an impassive mask in place as she came inches away, she brought her hand towards his face and caressed his chiselled jaw, "You're my Goku Aren't you?"

Vegeto brought his gloved hand up and placed it on her exploring fingers. "No I'm not, my name is Vegeto"

Bulma looked incredulously over the exchange; her friend was stoking this guy as if she knew him and calling him Goku when he clearly wasn't.

"Chichi what's going on that's not Goku" but on closer inspection of the new person on the lookout she noticed, he held some of Goku's look but combined with Vegeta's, she brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"It can't be, it fusion" she screamed, Vegeto looked at her and nodded to her outburst.

Bulma started laughing, everybody looked at her like she was crazy "Well you should have just said so" She giggled "We'll just wait the time out, I can't imagine You, I mean Vegeta doing that pose, ill have to tease him when he gets out"

Bulma looked around and saw everyone looking solemn "What's with you guy's you act like someone died"

"It's permanent Bulma" Vegeto muttered, he didn't want to hear her screeching but he couldn't avoid the inevitable.

Bulma looked like someone had splashed water on her "Don't lie, Trunks needs a father, it can't be permanent".

Vegeto nodded mutely, he looked at chichi and saw silent tears falling down her face she looked heartbroken "I thought so" She whispered, Vegeto brought her into a hug, he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"I may not be fully Goku, but I'm still part of him"

Bulma looked at the exchange and ran up to the clasping couple and began screaming.

"Split up, come on become Goku and Vegeta again, Trunks needs you Vegeta, just because your like this doesn't mean you can get out of your duties" She yelled

Vegeto growled annoyed not fully letting go of chichi, looked up "I'll look after Trunks as well if that's all your worried about!" he screamed

"Oh yeah, how can you when your combined with Goku?" she was about to continue when a smile crossed her face as she regarded.

"Well chichi, I'm sorry but _Vegeto_, here has to come home with me"

Vegeto looked at Bulma in confusion, what made her so sure he was going with her willingly.

Bulma regarded his expression before saying "Well isn't it obvious, Goten and Gohan have gone without a father for 7 years and if it wasn't for this whole thing Vegeta would still be here so a few more years without a father won't hurt"

Everybody gasped at Bulma's remark, it was so uncaring and selfish.

Chichi let go of Vegeto's embrace and spoke "Bulma I know you're not too pleased with the decision, but I'm just happy to have Goku back in any form, he can go home with you, I understand, but I want him to visit Goten and Gohan"

Bulma sneered, she looked jealously at how chichi had held Vegeto's affections right from when he made and appearance on the lookout, she never cared much for chichi as far as she was concerned she had stolen Goku away from them and warped his brain and now she was trying to take her husband too, she wouldn't let her take him away.

"I don't agree, this is Vegeta's decision and he loves me, Goku left you for reasons he should come home with me"

Chichi looked on the ground defeated she made her way to a fuming Gohan and a tearing up Goten "Mama why is ms. Bulma being so mean" he sniffed" (A/n: Omg I would cry if I saw him crying, and bitch slap Bulma)

Chichi gave Goten a weak smile, and bent down to stroke his hair, he was literally the only live reminder of Goku's former self she was so happy to have him, she then stood up straight and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder "Easy son, she has never lost her husband and as much as she is being inconsiderate right now, I would rather her not know that pain, and she is right I guess she deserves him"

"It's my decision" Everyone looked at Vegeto, awaiting his decision

"But before I decide I must see you alone Bulma" Bulma looked victorious and walked towards the back of the lookout where Vegeto was leading her,

When out of sight she flung her arms round Vegeto and placed her lips on his, Vegeto recoiled and pulled her off him with speed, Bulma looked confused and annoyed.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you have done," he hissed

Bulma flinched at his tone "Come on we have gotten over it, let go Vegeta I Mean Vegeto its in the past.

Vegeto looked insulted "And coupled with that you insulted chichi with your bullshit, sometimes you never know when to just shut that fucking cock sucker you call a mouth"

"Yeah that's what, you say now, but you never complained when it was your cock" she screamed.

"So you want everyone to hear my business, well you asked for it, you had no problem sucking any other idiots cock" Vegeto yelled

Bulma fumed "Don't you start with me, you were in love with that fucking gravity room, I was lonely"

"I never complained, when you were up late with you're fucking experiments or those supposed business meeting"

"You never seemed to care whether I was gone or not, how can I love you when you never show it" Bulma started crying

Vegeto sneered before answering, "That won't work with me, you turn them on every time you don't get your way, you never understood my training, I'm a saiyan, it's in my blood and you can't stop it."

"Oh and she does" Bulma snapped

"Chichi, was never happy, with it but she let me do it anyway, and she never turned to another man, not even in these 7 years of my absence, whereas a few hours seemed to seems to be too much for you"

"That's because she is an old witch that doesn't even have sex I bet she is as frigid as…." A sound crackled in the air, Bulma held her head in pain her jaw seemed slightly dislocated, Vegeto's hand was in the air his face impassive as he watched the snivelling Bulma.

" I'll say this once, I don't love you and I know for a fact you don't love me, I only stuck around for my son, and you were convenient so all that sex was a waste of time and you know it, and I'm going to live with chichi, I'll visit Trunks, and he is welcome to stay at our home anytime"

Vegeto turned his back and began to walk away, when he heard a whimper. He sighed

"As much as you don't deserve it ill get Dende to heal you, so stop you snivelling weakling"

"So that's it huh, you going to start fucking her now?" she cried out

"If she'll let me" He said simply "And what you and me did was fucking, what me and chichi have done and will do is called love making I bet you have never heard of it"

"That's the Goku in you talking, Vegeta would never say that" she screamed

"There is no more Vegeta left, and the Vegeta in me would learn to love her as much as the Goku inside me does, because he doesn't love you"

Vegeto went round and saw everyone looking he growled, "What are all you fools gawking at?" everyone looked around in embarrassment he looked around but he didn't see chichi nor Gohan and Goten,

"What happened to them?" Vegeto asked Dende

"Chichi said she had to go and that she hopes you could find sometime to visit the boys" Vegeto growled, he was about to take of when he felt a tugging on his trouser leg

"Um dad, I mean Vegeto, I'm sorry bout mom and is it alright if I visit sometime" Trunks said with a blush.

Vegeto gave trunks a true smile and bent down to his level "Whatever happened between me and your mother is irrelevant to our relationship, and of course you can visit, I'll be angry if you didn't"

Trunks smiled "I'll come round your house, I mean I don't want you and mom getting in a fight"

Vegeto shrugged "It doesn't matter to me, I have no more words for the woman" he patted Trunks on the head and blasted off to mount paouz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do ya think is it a keeper review 4 me pls, its an idea I wanted work on o yea loving diamonds r forever by kanye west its amain listen 2 it


	2. Fear of Vegeta

Hey you guys, im giving an early update coz I'm bored, I'm happy with the response of reviewers, because I wanted to try an original idea, that nobody has tried doing, and I'm sick of how chichi is portrayed, I have watched dbz's English dub and I liked chichi then and it has come to my knowledge that she has been portrayed all wrong, and deep down I always was always a fan of chichi and knowing the idiots of the usa have messed up has made me angry because now everyone thinks chichi is a bitch who stops Goku's fun when its not true at all, and in fact Bulma is worse then her because she moans about everything and the only thing she has done is create the Dragonball radar other then that nothing, I'm not a Bulma hater, in fact I'm quite fond of her but I just hate how she is viewed as better then chichi so I'm bashing her for all the chichi bashing fics out there, I may not get many reviews but I don't care I'm doing it purely for those who cannot see that Bulma has faults, lol giving a speech there any who here's my fic, I apologise for any errors in the previous fic hopefully this is better. I'm glad you like the story and I do intend to continue, the reason why it was short because my first chapter on a new fic is always short its meant to be a teaser, so expect longer chapters I hope to hear frm ya soon.

**Kinoha**: Hey girl hw u doing, I find myself replying to you all the time lol, yeah I thought of the idea while watching an dbz esp of Vegeto pummelling majin buu, and then I thought what of he didn't split up then what options will have etc, thus coming up with this, about the personality thing that annoys me too, he is one person damn it no sides, and the bashing thing I tottaly agree, if you read my thingy up there you'll understand what I'm talking about, they should include Vegeto in the categories, I mean they have baba for Christ's sake and who is gonna write about her? um nobody really writes about picollo except his hardcore fans so he won't get bashed, and vegeta bashes himself so no need lol thanks for review and I know I'll hear from ya soon lol.

**Silverhair**: I know it makes me angry, that people think Bulma is better and they hardly bash her, (see my big explanation for ref to what I'm talking about). Bulma deserves the bashing more, so yeah lol glad you like it so heres an early update u lucky devil.

**Nighty night** .: I'm not angry at the amount of reviews I got (see ref up there to get what I'm talking about) I have other reasons then to gain reviews for writing this fic, but I still welcome them lol and thank you for concern, don't worry I'm still pulling this fic patience is a virtue and hopefully I'll get loads, its only those inexperienced young writers who cry if they don't get 50 reviews for 1 chapter, thanks for the review and hope to hear from I agree needs some new material hopefully I can make a difference, it may be mild since that website is B/V obsessed but at least people such as your self who get a lil bored of it can read this, I hope you continue your other fic I love it, any who thanks for the review so here's and update I hope to hear from you soon.

**Dark reality**: your review has touched me, I was going for the everything you said, the harsh personality with a touch of Goku is how I have always pictured Vegeto, he only has 3 episodes so you cannot really see his personality because he is trying to psyche majin buu out, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you.

Thank you, people who bothered to review, I'll appreciate ppl who click this fic would review, to tell me how I'm doing.

XXXXXXX

Fear of Vegeta 

Vegeto was speeding through the warm earthly air, the sun shone on his back warming and comforting his troubled soul, he was muttering curses against the blue hair genius he thought he loved, he had contemplated the possibility of loving both women at the same time but the moment he touched down on the lookout, Bulma bitched him out instead of trying to understand the situation then all the memories of his previous life as Vegeta flooded his mind like polluted rain water, the arguments, then he would leave for days at a time to get away from her, the men she would smell of when she had come back from her 'business meeting', he shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the bad memories but they attacked his mind.

Trunks was the only thing that kept his former self in that house at first he hated the unborn child he was a mistake, all his life he had been making mistakes, in battles, with acquaintances, with the woman and now there was a living mistake that could not be covered up with endless training, so he did the most smart thing he could think of, he left the planet.

He convinced himself that he had to leave because of the two burdens on earth, but the 12 months travelling space, he thought of how much he hated the child, it plagued his mind so much, physical training could not be completed because he would spend hours on end thinking of what the baby was doing, if he had started training, if he had gotten a new male role model he could not allow something like this to distract him, it was weakness and it was something he had shown too much of, he decided to journey back to earth to dispose of the baby.

He arrived near an unknown city far away so his landing could not cause a disturbance and alert any of earths special forces, and flew silently to capsule corporation, as he approached the mansion, noticed an open window and easily slipped in, he then closed in eyes and spread his senses out so he could feel the child's aura, he noticed two ki's rapidly fluctuating, and snarled he sniffed the air, and the scent of sex was among the other smells, he approached the door and heard a familiar moan it was Bulma.

"O Yamcha, faster. Harder!"

And the stupid human fool, other then that there was no more ki's in the room, he walked past it and resisted the urge to go in and pound Yamcha senseless, he finally stopped at a baby blue door decorated with pictures of balls and trains and childish assortments, the name 'Trunks' written on the door in a building block style, he flinched at the name it should have been named after him to continue the royal bloodline but it would not matter because the child would be meeting death tonight.

He slipped in closing the door, the glow in the dark stars shimmering on the ceiling, giving the playroom a holy glow, he felt out of place in the room it screamed sanctity and purity and it had been invaded by a man who has killed millions and enjoyed it, he looked to his feet, he could almost see the blood red that littered the floor when he killed, the looks of terror when he annihilated and the never ending begs for their life, but the noise that covered their screams was chilling it was his own, his own rough husky voice that enveloped the screams with chilling laughter, laughter full of mockery, mockery of the worthless race, the race that he had been ordered to kill by Freeza, Freeza his own nightmare, the nightmare that would never end.

His thoughts were interrupted by muffled sobs, he heard a slight rustle of sheets followed by more sobs, then eventually a scream ripped from the crib in the corner, he was frozen could he approach the crying child in the crib and easily kill it, he silently scoffed he had killed before and never spared, this was nothing.

He made slow cautious steps towards the crib and reached the crib, yet he could not look down, was it that he hated the child so much he could not face it, or was it fear? Fear of looking into a mirror, fear of tainting the soul of an innocent, he had killed too much and now his own son was about to pay, his heir to the thrown was about to pay for his crimes, his self loathing, he was nothing more then a fool himself, a power hungry fool, a jealous fool, he had played Kami long enough.

Another yell erupted causing him to look at the direct source, ice blue clashed with black then he realised he was not looking at a murderer.

He was looking at his son

The child was pouting, and waving his fist in an angry manner, he could not believe it, it was a mirror, the child was a spitting image of himself, the only thing that he hadn't taken off him was his hair colour and his eyes, Vegeta said a prayer to Kami for blessing the child with his mother's eyes because he knew from that moment on, if the child had taken the lifeless black, instead of the lively blue he would not have hesitated to kill it.

He remembered from then on he had stayed in the house, Bulma still bitched him and he still kept his training up but he knew from that moment on that night when he held Trunks close to his body and cuddled him to sleep, that he loved that boy and nothing would ever change that fact.

He was Vegeto now and those days will forever be a memory, he was no more a killer, he was the saviour now, and it was time to create new memories filled with love the pain will be no more.

Vegeto saw the capsule home and made a descent. He could feel all the ki's of his family in the house he made his way to the door he was about to just walk in but he remembered he was not Goku and this was not his house, he knocked gingerly, in fear of breaking the door with his strength.

He heard a chair being pulled out and slow footsteps, the door opened and Gohan greeted him.

"O hey Vegeto what are you doing here?" he asked his eyebrows dipping in confusion as he invited his half father in.

"I need to talk to your mother Gohan" Vegeto simply stated, he was about to walk upstairs when Gohan stood firmly in his way.

"You can't just go in there, she isn't feeling well she doesn't want to be disturbed" Gohan firmly stated with a frown in place.

Vegeto could see the untrusting gaze, and how his ki level had just jumped to a warning level.

"Let me see her"

"Like I said she isn't feeling well so just leave, ill tell her you called by" Vegeto didn't miss the cold tone Gohan had finished off with.

"Hey daddy!" Goten yelled as he ran down the hallway and grabbed onto his leg,

Gohan looked at his brother, his ignorance of the situation showed in his eyes as he looked at Vegeto with adoration, he felt like ripping Goten away from him and telling him, that Vegeto could and never would be their father.

Vegeto picked Goten up by the waist and smiled "Hey there Goten, what's up"

"Nothing much, just watching cartoons, want to watch?" he chirped

Vegeto smiled before placing him back in the ground, where Goten latched on to his leg again, "Sure I will but first I need to have a word with your brother and mother, then we'll watch all we want"

Goten gave a yell of joy and skipped back into the sitting room, Vegeto had a look of happiness Goten seemed to take to him being his father, despite his appearance, if Goten could take to it then, Gohan could get used to the idea as well.

He then turned his gaze back on Gohan, who still stood in the way.

"If I were Goku you would let me through wouldn't you?" he asked

"But your not" Gohan retorted.

Vegeto was quickly loosing patience with Gohan, he may have been his son but he was treating him like a stranger.

"I may not be your father anymore, but I can be there for you"

"Look Vegeto if you were thinking walks to the park or a trip to a baseball game your sadly mistaken, you may be part of my father but you still have Vegeta in you and that I cannot accept" Gohan spoke, in the icy tone and folded his arms for effect.

Vegeto growled lowly, "If your father could accept the fusion with Vegeta then you should accept it, and your mother has accepted the fusion as well so you should to" he snarled.

Gohan let out a cynical laugh before talking "You think she has accepted it? right now she is crying that's your Fucking acception"

Vegeto grabbed the front of Gohan's Gi and held him in the air "You may not like me right now, but you know that you should never talk to me like that or I will beat some respect into you" he growled.

"Yeah beating was always Vegeta's style, its only natural you take after him"

Vegeto rose his fist to Gohan's face, "Go on hit me," Gohan Yelled " you have no problem killing or hurting so I'm no acception"

Vegeto dropped Gohan to the floor and looked to the ground, Gohan got up staring at Vegeto in case he tried to get by him.

"You know fully well Vegeta changed," he muttered

"Changed? Yeah he changed alright into that majin freak, with a son and wife he still kills, he still keeps innocent blood on his hands"

"And what of your father?" Vegeto snapped, "He is still in this body and because he has joined with Vegeta to create me does that mean he is guilty of the same murders?"

Gohan was speechless.

"Thought so" he said, he shoved Gohan to the ground roughly as if he had just flicked a fly out of his face.

"And by the way Vegeta always wore gloves" he said as he continued his trek upstairs.

"You can never be my father!" Gohan screamed as silent tears streamed down his face.

Vegeto stopped and replied with out turning, "I'm not trying to replace him, I'm just trying to make it easier because I still love you Gohan, and I admit not as much as I used to but we can get to know each other and maybe we can grow that father son bond that was severed when Goku died 7 years ago"

Gohan let out a big sniff; Vegeto was about to continue upstairs when a hand stopped him, he turned with a frown.

"Gohan I swear if you're trying to stop me…" he started

"No, no I'm not I just want you to promise me not to hurt this family, they mean everything to me and I won't hesitate to kill you if you do, mum has been through enough heart ache and I don't want Goten to feel pain he is too young" he warned

Vegeto turned around and gave Gohan a little smile, "If I ever cause you, your mother or Goten any pain, by all means take my life because I give you permission to"

Gohan nodded, Vegeto held out his hand in a handshake gesture, Gohan looked at the hand then turned around "I may accept you, but I'm not ready for a friendship or anything to do with you right now" Gohan spoke lowly as he proceeded down the stairs.

Vegeto nodded "Fair enough, but I know we'll get stronger we just have to work on it" he walked briskly up the rest of the stairs and looked down the familiar hall way, he saw the red door on the far right, Goku and Chichi's room what will now become Vegeto and Chichi's room, there were memories behind that door, memories of a flurry of clothes been thrown in the air as Goku and Chichi desperately tried to make it to the bed, there were even memories in this very hallway, when they never made it to the room, memories of the bonding, he instinctively reached for the bond mark, but it was no more there, he didn't know if chichi still retained Goku's bonding's mark but if she did he would bite over it and make it his own, Vegeta had never bitten Bulma he had no desire to because although he had cared for her it never progressed over that, it was always the sex.

He didn't know where this obsession of making chichi his had began, he could easily blame his inner Goku, but his inner Vegeta showed signs of lust for the Raven beauty, her uncanny resemblance to a saiyan female may have caused it, her strength as a fighter who had turned his youngest into a super saiyan added to it and the prospect of having his rival's fiery mate in a bout under the covers seemed to be sexy forbidden fruit that he had never dared to taste, his honour and pride deterred him from sneaking in those 7 years of Goku's absence and taking her for all she was worth but now it was a different story and this was a different man.

He knew that he did not care for her as much as he used to, but he also knew that she has a habit of making people care effortlessly, and she would make him love her without so much as a lift of her finger, when he used to be Goku he would dream of coming back to her, loving her for days, remembering the way she would call his name in abandon, knowing her every moan and writhe as he brought her to the third climax of the night, as Vegeto, his style with making love would be different but he had ideas that Goku would have never used on chichi neither would have Vegeta have used it on Bulma but he was going to use it on Chichi and she damn well better prep herself because walking would be out of the question.

Vegeto began walking to the far door but became uncomfortable with his arousal obviously showing, he growled out and made a detour to the bathroom, he knew if he approached chichi in this state she may think, he wants to use her sexually and he couldn't mess it up after 15 minutes he made his way to the red door and knocked.

"Come in Gohan"

He ignored the Gohan and went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOL nasty cliffy I tend to leave them so review for me pls and tell me what you think, and when I kept referring to Vegeta as he on purpose because he is Vegeto now and he doesn't wanna call himself Goku or Vegeta thanks for reading KAMI BLESS XXXXXXXX


	3. Tasting purely her

Hello everyone I have decided to give an update, found my usb so im happy, and another piece of good news is I got a new computer! And I love it to bits, I would like everyone to ignore a recent review I have received from a person known as "spitfire Maguire" I have dealt with her claim and hopefully she will stop and read a story properly before making false accusations. If you are unsure I encourage you to read the story she has accused me of plagiarising called "Unexpected love", I would feel I have no reasons to explain myself to her or anybody for a crime I have not committed she has hurt me deeply but I will continue this because I have done nothing wrong if you have read my recent works you will know I abhor plagiarism and would not think of doing something so disgusting. Also my language in this story is a necessity if anybody feels the language is too foul for their tastes then by all means leave now.

Silver hair: Thanks for reviewing again and I'm glad you are getting into it I tend to analyse fiction always so your not getting carried away, im glad you will review my every chapter because I wud certainly answer answer them all laters girl!

Jadasb19: heya heres an update im glad u likey, haha u reading my other fics 2 I dunno y I find that amusing?

nighty night.: hey cheers for the complement Its hard blending the two personas but I think I'm getting there : ) thanks for the review hope 2 here from you soon

Irradicated: hey im sick of B/V too they make me angry, that's one of the reasons im doing this, I don't mind b/v but its played out to much and it gets so boring so im glad u like this I wanted to give every this fic for people like you who are sick of the b/v ness

Kinoha: lol I know b/v is just sickening now a days why they love her whiney voice I will never know, I like Chichi/Vegeta pairings its different and seems I dunno so cool but hey that's my opinion, I just want to capture that Vegeta and Goku are still present but it's a different person it is proving tricky but I'm certain I can pull it off cheers for the review I hope to hear from you soon.

gir3000: lol the update is here, it may be late but hey better late then never, glad u likey so here's the update. I find cliff hangers a necessity lol keeps you gagging for more here's your update

This chappie is quite graphic not sex but with other stuff, so if your offended please leave this is a warning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasting purely her

Vegeto was faced with a site. There she was the Raven hair goddess, her hair undone from the usual bun and splayed out on the bed, clashing with the white silken sheets making her look like an angel of death. Crystalline tears present at the corner of her eyes never fading as they fell leaving a glittering trail. She lifted a finger and wiped the clear liquid away, and ran a shaky hand threw her beautiful midnight hair.

He whimpered how he wished to do that, she was beautiful even with the emotional pain feigned across her delicate features. She began to sit up, her eyes were supposed to meet her son's but instead she met Vegeto's. An audible gasp passed from her lips.

"O my Vegeto, I thought you were still on the look out", she began to wipe her eyes, desperate to hide her weakness, it was too late he had seen the evidence.

Vegeto made his way to her bed, removed his gloves and caressed the sheets momentarily.

"You hurt a lot don't you"

She shook her head rapidly. "Nonsense, why will I hurt? I have my boys back and everybody made it out of this terrible ordeal alive" her eyes betrayed her as more crystal seeped from the world known as her eyes. She wiped at them and mumbled.

"You have no need to hide those from me" Vegeto said as he took a seat near her, she shifted away from him. He frowned she had no need to fear him or feel uncomfortable. He reached out his hand to caress her face but she jerked away.

"You do not need to fear me; I just want to dry your eyes"

"Its ok I have a handkerchief" He cursed softly at her resourcefulness that was his Chichi never the one to be unorganised.

She whipped it out of the sleeve and began dabbing her eyes; she then returned it quickly and turned her body to face me.

"I guess you have come to collect some clothes, or your power pole give me a moment, while I get them" she began to get up Vegeto grabbed her arm to stop her moving.

"That's not the reason I have come, please sit down" Vegeto wanted to just hoist her unto his lap, but she already showed slight distress at his presence. He didn't want to push his luck.

She nodded, she then began walking away from him, he looked confused until he saw her pick up an oak chair and place it by the bed she then took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Do you hate this body that much", he had to ask, for her not to want to be on the same bed as him, stabbed him emotionally.

She didn't meet his eyes and instead played with her fingers, "Of course not, I loved you your just different I need to get used to it"

"So you don't love me anymore" He asked, he moved closer to her while she was playing with her fingers unaware.

"What kind of question is that? I love you you're my Goku, but then you aren't"

"So does that mean I'm excused from the full extent of your love" he whispered, close to her ear.

Chichi jerked surprised at his closeness. Her chair tilted back she was about to fall back on the floor, when Vegeto's quick reflexes grabbed her and stopped her from tumbling with the chair.

"You're somebody else's husband, I can't like you that way anymore" she began to push his hands away from her waist but they remained steadfast.

"I'm nobody's husband, this body gives me a chance at life a different life" he whispered very close to her red lips.

"If you aren't anybody's husband, then you aren't mine please let go" she said almost desperate.

Vegeto's eyes narrowed before letting go slowly, he turned his back on her he heard her shuffling and lifting the chair back into an up right position.

"I want to live here" he stated, he wasn't one for beating round the bush.

He heard her gasp again, "But what about Bulma and Trunks, I mean it's lovely for you to visit but you can't live here"

He snorted at the mention of the genius, "Do you not want me to live here?" he faced her; she had fear laced on her features he really hated seeing it. He couldn't see the reason why she would be scared.

"Well you can live here, but it may lack the facilities capsule corp. has I think it is better you stay there"

"I did live here, please stop assuming just because I have Vegeta in me I am totally him" he answered somewhat irritated, "answer my question Chichi do you not want me to stay here"

Chichi fiddled with the sash of her dress, "Well I don't mind, if you feel most comfortable here then stay if you must"

"Then it's settled" He then locked eyes with her, "Where do I sleep?"

Chichi face fell she looked like she was about to burst into tears again but she stood up straight and walked past him.

"Follow me to the guest room" she muttered, as she walked briskly. Vegeto softly cursed he knew that she would never suggest them sharing a bed but he just had some lunatic hope that she would just fall into his arms and make taking her as a mate easier.

He followed her, his eyes falling on to her tight rump he groaned the memories of Goku assaulting his senses he wanted to renew the memory afresh as his own. He wanted to show her what he could do not only as a lover but as a friend, father and her life mate. But for now he had to take a back seat and let her get used to him, he would confess his feelings to her another time when he was sure she wouldn't dismiss his emotions as ludicrous.

She opened the door to the spare room, and stood aside for Vegeto to get passed. She was leaning right into the door almost to avoid body contact. It sickened him did she find him unattractive; he mentally shook his head he was pretty sure he had retained his Saiyan good looks.

"Here you go, its not very big but I'm sure for one person its fine", Vegeto looked around the modest room, it did serve all the facilities he would need.

"Thank you"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow for stuff you need" she said, "Unless you don't mind some of Goku's old stuff"

"I used to be the guy, why not?" he shrugged it didn't bother him.

"I just thought you might be uncomfortable in his stuff, because you're not him anymore", he could tell it was paining her to say it, he decided maybe shopping for clothes tomorrow would be a good idea. He wasn't trying to replace Goku, so a change in clothes would be in order.

"I've changed my mind we will shop for necessities tomorrow" she nodded robotically and left Vegeto to his musing.

He looked round the Sea blue room, and regarded the white sheets it was like the ones in Chichi's room. He walked up to it and fingered it carefully; it held slightly the same texture. Did it smell like her?

He brought the silken sheets to his nose, and took a long drag. It held some of her scent but most of it was mixed with other scents of his sons and the forest, Vegeto frowned he wanted to lose himself in her scent. He had noticed that his Saiyan instincts were more acute everything affected him including her. He was fighting them ever since he walked into his previous room, seeing her there lying on the bed was madness. The need for her was paining him, he was sure if she was Saiyan she would have smelled his arousal.

He looked at his straining trousers, the temptation to please himself right there was great, he sensed that all ki's were stable and he was sure nobody would bother to barge in on him.

He removed his trousers hastily, grabbed the edge of his boxers and lowered them to the floor. He stared down at his need, his shaft stood tall should he? He had never done anything like this in either of his previous bodies and yet he was in the middle of a room with his trousers down willing to take his thick rod into his hands and seek miniscule relief, for a woman he had already tasted.

And he could feel the taste on his mouth; he just wanted to dip his tongue in her wetness he could remember the memories of Goku; he would lay her down on the bed and lap up her cum when she came, the bittersweet essence of her would seep out of her cavern and she would squeal every time his tongue invaded and sucked her while he rolled her nub teasing it to produce more juices.

His hand unconsciously moved to his shaft, starting of with light brushes to the tip, and running a thumb roughly over the slit of the head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head his hands would have to be a substitute for her. He knew when he would finally have her it would be her hands here instead of his.

XXXXXXX

Chichi was washing dishes; she was in a hurry to get to her room for an early night in. The tension between her and the combined Goku and Vegeta was become too much. She knew that it would be hard to have him round the house but she was not about to cast him out for something he could not prevent or help, and that was being himself.

She noticed him looking at her a little too much, and every time she would meet his onyx eyes he seemed to be calling her. The glances were too much and the accidental brushes against her hand were to frequent.

She so wanted to dismiss this as her imagination, but the looks he gave her resembled Goku's look she wanted to wipe it away. How was she supposed to grieve for her husband when he was walking around but in another's body and held so many characteristics he could be passed of as a brother.

His chiselled jaw and smile was Goku all over, but when describing his battle to a very excited Goten, the smirks that showed amusement were Vegeta. He was a handsome man; she knew that but to go far as too finding him attractive she cast out the idea like the plague. She was loyal to Goku, but his stance and body was Goku and his face was made up of mostly Goku.

Yet the smirks, the flame hair forgetting the two locks that hung near his eyes, his ability to cast respect into any person with his use of words and intellect.

They were Vegeta.

And to say she wasn't attracted to that side would be like telling some one it was daytime when it was in fact night.

She heard a scuffle and turned around saw Vegeto, standing close to her. She moved a little she wanted distance from him, she didn't trust him, or herself.

"Do you need Help?" he asked, looking at the mountain of dishes situated on the table.

"No it's alright I'm used to it" Chichi chirped, she turned back to the dishes ignoring him.

Vegeto moved his head slightly to the side shook it and ignored her. "I'll help its no biggie" he grabbed the plate she was washing.

"No Vegeto I normally wash dishes", a mini game of tug of war began.

Chichi was losing patience she could see by the way his eyes sparkled and his ever growing smirk that he was enjoying this.

"A little help hurt nobody" he whispered, mocking her a little.

She growled a little causing Vegeto to smirk a little, she gave a giant tug and surprisingly he let go but because of the force of the pull she fell causing the plate to clatter on the floor causing her a deep cut on her palm.

Vegeto bent down to her level, concern laced on his features.

"O chichi I'm so sorry" his eyes darted to her palm as regret flowed on to his eyes.

Chichi noticed and shook her head, "It was an accident" she look at her palm and cradled it to her bosom.

Vegeto took her palm, he looked at her as she locked eyes with him he eyes darted back down at the cut blood leaking and falling onto her purple dress.

He bent his head examining the cut closely, and smelled the crimson liquid.

Chichi looked at him in confusion she didn't know what he was doing and having him this close to her was causing her a certain type of heat.

"Its ok ill clean it" she said trying to take away her hand, but Vegeto still held it to himself, he sniffed it again, moaned slightly then began to lap at the blood.

Chichi was entranced with the act, she knew that she should have pulled away her hand and ran to her room but she couldn't.

She saw him give her palm a final lick, crimson blood staining his lips he licked around is lips trying to taste any droplets that escaped.

"Why did you do that" she murmured.

"Saiyans do that when they want to taste their mates"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K done ppl sorry its late but im abit late on updates so review please


	4. Taking me one way or another

Hello Guys, I love the response you have given me regarding that review from Spitfire Maguire it has touched me that you support me. And haven't been swayed by it you are all amazing. I am quite disappointed at the hits on this story, this one hasn't even reached 200 on whereas on it is in the 400 zone and that isn't entirely good. My other fics are in the 1000 zone and I'm upset that this is lagging behind, but ill still continue to write this because I like writing it, and I have people interested.

Irradicated; Your review really touched me, I'm soo happy with your response, because this fic for me came out of my imagination and I'm glad you share that with me : ) you are so nice. And well if that made, you blush maybe this one might.

Linkinpark04: Lol I liked your review, its true what you said about Chichi being under developed. To me she is a stronger character then Bulma and serves a bigger purpose then her. That's why I have written about Chichi and decided to bash Bulma, she deserves it more the Chichi. That moaning hussy!

Silverhair: I hate when stories have no background and end up being on fat lemon. Its just pointless really, I am not doing that in this fic so have no fear. I love how you analyse my writing so don't stop doing so please…It keeps me interested in hearinf your response.

nighty night.: Sorry no fight this time round, but that doesn't mean it won't happen lol. And about Saiyan mating, well I know for a fact it isn't official just a common thing used in fanfiction now a days. I like the idea so I decided to use it, well to my knowledge, Saiyans choose a life mate, by biting them on the neck and sucking their blood during sex (kinky) their soul mind and body become bonded for eternity. According to some fics and to me, death cannot break it because of the bond is strong it cannot be broken. I have decided that Chichi and Vegeto would share a slight bond because of their attraction to one another, but they are not entirely bonded they'll have to mate to do that ;P I hope that sorts you out and if it doesn't tell me in your next review.

Gir3000: Heya girl, I'm always writing to you lol, any who thanks for the pep talk in previous review, I know I didn't copy the other girl, its just that the other person thinks I did which made me angry, anywho here's your update hope to hear from you soon.

Honey: Hey thanks for the review and I'm gald you like this story hope to hear from you soon.

MM. Org

Nakazaki:I have a tendency to leave nasty cliff hangers, keeps ya gagging for more lol, hope to hear from you soon.

Cheese grater: Hahahaha, I am evil aren't I, well not that evil because if I was I wouln't update. Hehe hope to hear from you soon.

Saiyazon: Um it isn't really a love triangle because Vegeto is one person, it is weird to think of him as one that's why I've taken up that challenge, there are too many people who are scared to do so. O by the way I love your idea for your fic it's awesome, I know it's inappropriate to review here, I wanted to but the dumb thing wouldn't let me, so ill give it my appreciation here.

bulma chan50: I take it you're a Bulma fan, well this is a Bulma bashing fic, I wonder why you clicked it? I did this fic for people who need a release from Bulma. As far as I'm concerned she is a whiney baby and I hate her, and not in this chapter but next she is going to get some bashing so I would advice you not to click if you idolise her. I'm just surprised you have my rating a nine lol I thought you would give it 0 or minus 100 if it existed.

Maccam: Hey that was my intention, to get the blood flowing. But the mating might not be for quite a while but who knows maybe ill be nice and mate the real soon! Lol thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

Thanks for the reviews your all so cool! So here's the update.

You take me one way or another

Chichi yanked her hand out of Vegeto's hand with a speed any saiyan would envy and backed away. She looked at Vegeto in horror he had tasted her blood something Goku would do anytime they mated. He would call her mate telling her that it was a Saiyan way of marriage. She shook her head, she didn't know what he meant but she didn't want to think about it. In fact she didn't want to even be in his presence.

"I know you feel it Chichi don't walk away" Vegeto called, he messed up he knew he had moved too fast it hadn't even been a full day! But the smell of her blood was intoxicating; he could not deny his saiyan craving he had to have a sample. And he didn't regret it

"You can finish up the dishes," she whispered as she ran upstairs. She hoped to Kami that he didn't give chase; she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Vegeto began to pick up the broken shards on the floor. He was SO stupid! How could he try to give her inkling that he wanted her as a mate, when she was still grieving for her lost mate. And he had intended to tell her in a few months not 1 day. Could he not control himself? He then chuckled how could he control himself around her.

After picking the remaining dishes and dumping them he began washing the dishes.

Gohan came in through the door; he had gone for a walk in the woods after dinner he regarded Vegeto washing dishes. It didn't really shock him; his own father used to help with dishes except his mother would be with him. She would be blushing and he would be whispering in her ear. They would be sharing some secret joke he was sure he didn't want to know. Nobody knew how affectionate the couple were apart from him. It surprised him how reserved they acted in public but he would see his father steal the occasional glance and his mother give him a knowing look. The exchange never got by him, again like some secret talk. He was sure they were communicating, but the more he pondered his head hurt so he pondered it no more.

Gohan was about to go upstairs when Vegeto's voice stopped him.

"Check your mother for me", Gohan cocked an eyebrow up before taking a few steps up and answering.

"Don't pretend to care" awaiting Vegeto's response when he heard silence he grimaced, he had almost wished to hear him deny what he said. He made his way up when Vegeto's voice stopped him once again.

"Gohan I'm not going to deny or confirm anything you say regarding your mother, what is going on between her and myself is our own business, so make all the accusations you want"

Gohan didn't know whether to grin or frown, his answer held so many possibilities. He shook his head knowing that if he were to think about it he would meet a lovely headache.

He went upstairs and knocked on her mum's door.

"Mum are you alright?" he heard the sound of running water.

"Just fine dear I'm taking a bath" Chichi croaked she had turned on the water to cover her hoarse voice she didn't want Gohan to come in and see her tearstained face.

"Ok Mum, ill be in my room" he called and walked away.

Chichi nodded to herself, and she put off the water. She walked back in to her co-joined room and picked up a picture of her and Goku on their wedding day, more tears fell.

She couldn't believe she had more tears to shed, she knew that her tears for Goku would be never ending. She placed the Photograph back on the shelf and a grabbed her navy blue handkerchief her tears were eternal.

Vegeto placed the sleeping Goten in his bed; they had stayed up watching late night cartoons. Vegeto shook his head; the coyote would never learn that the roadrunner was too fast. He brushed Goten's hair, the boy was exceptionally strong his training would start tomorrow he decided.

He walked quietly not to wake up Goten and Gohan up and closed the door. He looked at Chichi's door with distaste; he shouldn't be outside looking at the door. He should be in there with her wrapped in his arms, would he forever be dreaming because her loyalty to Goku was unfaltering.

Vegeto walked to her door, her ki energy seemed to be resting. He opened the door and walked in and closed it swiftly.

There she was laying spread eagle in a silk gown that left nothing to the imagination. He shook his head to rid himself of sexual thoughts and walked to the bedside.

Her face was pale, as a fresh group of tears looked ready to break from the dam. He frowned he didn't want her to cry anymore. His previous days of leaving her to fight were over; he was now the strongest in the universe. Majin Buu the previous terror of the universe could not compare to his power and he was sure that he had the power needed to defeat any other foe that dared to challenge him.

"Goku" he heard her whisper, he caressed her soft face brushing away her tears and kissed her atop her lips. She was dreaming of his previous self; he was about to leave her when he heard her speak again.

"Kiss me again Goku" he froze, did she ask him to kiss her? But she was half asleep. She didn't know what she was suggesting and she was calling him Goku.

Yet he found himself by her bedside, he looked at her lips the lips that were requesting his own, so sweet. He couldn't deny them he leant down and licked her bottom lip before kissing her fully.

She moaned at the contact, before kissing him back both lips meshing together sensually. He nibbled and sucked her soft lips loving how they felt.

He wanted to bite down hard and draw blood but pushed down the idea, he was cutting it close kissing her like this. She could wake up any moment and yet the danger seemed entice him instead of deter him. She lifted her hands to run them through his hair.

"You feel different Goku" he heard her murmur. He didn't like this; he wanted her to be calling him. Calling his name not his previous self, he would never enjoy this knowing that she wanted Goku and not Vegeto. He removed her hands from his hair reluctantly and stood up.

"Don't you know he is gone Chichi, you have to love me now" he whispered, he turned his back on her.

"Make love to me Goku"

He stopped and looked at her, she had her eyes closed and was sitting up with her arms out. He couldn't deny the need that struck him leaving him with a heavy desire residing in his boxers.

He groaned why did she torture him. Her lips were tempting him. Her breasts were tempting him. Her legs were spread for him revealing that she wore no underwear.

"Touch me Goku, Taste me Goku, Take me Goku," She cried, she was begging him in her dreams he wanted the reality.

His legs moved on their own accord to the door and exited quickly, her arousal was becoming heavy in the air and he knew that if he stayed for a second longer. He would have taken her all night.

Chichi was struggling to eat her breakfast, her right hand burned as she curved it into her spoon. But that wasn't her problem.

She could feel his eyes, on her even though he was having a lively conversation with Goten, his eyes never strayed from her. She decided to get up and tend to the dishes to get away from the intense stares.

"Chichi you haven't even touched your breakfast, is something wrong?" Vegeto asked, he knew she was uncomfortable with him, with the current situation. And yet he wanted her to talk to him, tell him what her problems are. He wanted to be close again.

"Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel like eating," she mumbled, she wretched her chair back quickly wanting to get away from the prying questions. She didn't want Gohan to notice either.

"Maybe you'll eat at the food court"

Chichi froze, "Excuse me"

Vegeto cleared his throat before speaking again, "Maybe you will eat at the food court, since we are going to buy clothes now"

Chichi's mouth dropped in shock; she couldn't go with him Alone! No she couldn't.

"Gohan I want you to do the dishes, I want to handle this shopping quietly and painlessly, humans tend to get edgy when a sale is on" Vegeto stated, he looked at the scowling but abiding Gohan and nodded his head.

"Goten get dressed quickly, you are coming also" Chichi said causing all Saiyans to stare at her.

"But Mum me and Trunks are going cave searching, we want to start a secret club" Goten whined.

Chichi chewed her cheek nervously, as she looked for an excuse for Goten not to go.

"The caves will always be there"

"But so would be the mall" Vegeto stated Chichi couldn't face him, she knew she had lost this battle.

"Go on to Trunks, I give you permission" Vegeto assured the frowning Goten, who smiled and hugged Vegeto's leg.

"Thank you daddy, you're the coolest"

Vegeto smiled, as Goten let go and ran upstairs, "I'll go and warm up the car, while you get ready"

"You can't you haven't got a driver license" she quickly interjected, thinking this was a way of getting out of the trip. But quickly held her mouth suddenly realising there was another option.

Vegeto couldn't hide the smirk that came to his face at her slip up.

"Looks like we are flying, ill be waiting outside"

Chichi frowned seeing there was no escape she went upstairs to get ready.

Vegeto was relishing in Chichi hair. He was purposely flying slightly faster then usual and at a higher altitude because he knew that she would clutch on to him in fear of falling.

She was wearing her long dress as usual, but no trousers because of the heat.

He had 'accidentally' forgotten his gloves, and would occasionally brush his fingers up and down her leg in teasing strokes, caressing the velvety skin. But his fun was brought to an end as he reluctantly came to a halt when the shopping centre neared. He stopped and descended into a desolate area that was a slight walk away from the centre.

Chichi scrambled out of his arms wanting to escape his welcoming heat. To her horror she had enjoyed the flight and wasn't too happy it was cut short.

She couldn't understand herself; she knew that she would feel some minor attraction for Vegeto since he was partly her husband. But it was coming to a point where she wanted to be in his embrace, want to feel his lips touching hers and wanting to feel him loving her.

She blamed her body, since it had been neglected for seven years. Chichi concluded it was natural to want male attention since there was one round the house who was attractive.

She walked briskly feeling Vegeto take a few strides and catching up immediately.

Not one of them spoke during the 5-minute journey to the shopping centre. Vegeto wanted to break the tense silence so much, but the bandage on her hand reminded him of his mistake and the current cause of the heavy atmosphere.

They approached the busy mall; Chichi clicked her tongue in annoyance at the already crowded shopping centre. She liked to shop like any other woman, but the distance and the loudness of the city kept her away. She saw Vegeto wince at the sight also showing that he was not a fan of the city either.

He saw her quick glance and decided to break the silence, "Where do you want to go first"

Chichi flinched at his voice. Another thing she found attractive, it held the comfort of her husband and the command of Vegeta. With his voice he could tell her to do anything, and she would happily oblige.

"Well we need to get you casual clothes, for when you aren't training" she spoke indicating with her hand for him to follow her into the fray.

Vegeto clutched her hand, as she reeled back and stared at him in shock. "What do you think you are doing?" she cried looking at the crowd to see if they noticed.

Vegeto frowned at her obvious embarrassment to be seen holding hands with him but dismissed it.

"I don't want us to separate, and since those fools are bargain hunting they won't care who they push"

Chichi nodded and unknowingly tightened her hold on Vegeto's arm, but Vegeto noticed and gave a small smile.

He thought he was hitting blanks with her but maybe he wasn't the only one feeling lonely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys don't kill me for ending there it felt good to end it there thanks for your support Review for me please telling me your thoughts.


	5. I know something

Hi You guys im giving another update, I've noticed that hardly anyone is updating anymore and its really annoying me. I love writing but I love reading also and I need so fiction damn ir, U lazy asses get you rear in gear and update damn it.

And im sorry but I can't answer any more reviews due to review policy man they suck. I'm already breaking a rule by writing some ahem…explicit sexual content Lmao! But hopefully nobody is assardelic to report me.

Lol assardelic is my new word basically means you're an ass my looks more posh :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know something… 

Vegeto rolled his eyes as he saw another woman wink at him. He wasn't a stranger to women's attention, when he was Goku many women frolicked to him but were immediately scared off by chichi. He snickered to himself, remembering the amount of profanities that came out of her mouth; it could put any sailor to shame.

"Sir are you sure, you don't need any assistance," the sales woman purred into his ear, making sure to stroke his arm.

"I've answered you about 5 times, and I'm sure it hasn't changed in the last two minutes" Vegeto growled flicking the woman's hand off his arm.

He tried to sense Chichi energy, it was still in the shop and quite close by. She had left to find him another size T-shirt since, the one she had originally was too small. He remembered the way her face blushed, seeing his muscles bulge out of the shirt. He knew his muscles weren't bulky, but they were still larger then the average human.

Chichi just muttered something about being too small and stumbled away shaking her head. He was pleased with her reaction but she wasn't the only one who took a liking to his toned biceps.

"I could make it worth you while" the woman mumbled in his ear, trailing her fingers down to his crotch. Vegeto grabbed her wrist holding it snarling.

"If you even think of doing that, ill make sure to break every one of your fingers" he whispered in a deadly tone. The woman shook her head fear on her features. The tone in Vegeto's voice left her speechless and scared.

Vegeto dropped her wrist and saw her scramble away from him.

"What did you do to that poor woman," Chichi said, frowning at Vegeto who wore a defiant smirk.

"Nothing, she had to tend to someone else" Vegeto said, giving Chichi an innocent look.

Chichi just rolled her eyes and gave him a couple of shirts, "Here try these on," she said placing them in his hand.

Vegeto nodded, taking the pile and walking into the changing room. Chichi just stared at his back, her eyes dropping to his firm rump. She mentally slapped herself and turned away from the handsome saiyan. She would just disgrace herself if she slept with him. She knew what Vegeta was like; if she were to give herself freely he would use and discard her like trash. And she was nobody's trash; she sat down on the chair waiting. Vegeto then came out in a black dress shirt, looking bored.

"How does this look?"

Chichi did a double take; she had to find her words quickly before she started stuttering rubbish.

"It…it looks good," she mumbled noticing that part of the buttoned down shirt exposed some of his firm chest. She clucked her tongue in annoyance seeing the corners of the collar flicked at an angle.

Before any rational thought kicked in, she went to Vegeto and began straightening out his collar. Vegeto held his breath as he felt her fingers brush his skin teasing his neck as she fiddled with the collar. He stifled back a soft moan; she couldn't keep doing this to him. She was so close yet so far, how he wished to just delve his hands into hair, part of the locks that escaped her bun caressed his skin. Her scent driving him wild, he could just easily pick her and take her in the changing room. But as soon as he thought of the idea it was over.

Chichi stood back and admiring her handiwork. "Just great, now get out of that and try on that tank top"

Vegeto nodded mutedly again, next time he would make sure to fix his own collar.

Chichi purchased the clothes, while Vegeto leaned near a wall. That was another thing she had noticed a classic Vegeta trait, except Vegeto didn't lean glaring at everything in contempt. He either closed his eyes, or just looked at her. She shivered as she felt the stare on her back, she didn't know what she was shivering at was it fear? Nope it was something else. Something she should be fighting instead of welcoming.

She grabbed the bags, and cocked her head to the side signalling for Vegeto that she was done. Vegeto moved from the wall and held his hands out for the bags.

"You don't have to" chichi said holding them and walking out of the shop.

Vegeto moved his head to the side and smiled mockingly, "Isn't the man always meant to carry the bags"

Chichi smiled, "Yes, but I know how you would hate to carry the bags"

Vegeto just took them out of her hands, making sure to brush his fingers across her own. Chichi mouth went dry, his hands were soft but she didn't get the chance to feel the texture since he removed them too quickly.

"It's no problem," he said in a husky tone, causing chichi to feel those shivers again. How was she going to fight her attraction for him, when he kept tempting her with his voice.

Vegeto noticed the change in Chichi scent; he couldn't hide the smirk that graced his face. She was very attracted to him, he thanked the stars for his sensitive nose or else he would have doubted her interest in him.

"Where next" He said happily grinning at her.

Chichi raised an eyebrow at his sudden perkiness but dismissed it and pointed to a near shoe store.

Vegeto would have groaned in annoyance but this secret revelation of hers, couldn't dampen his sprits. Chichi began to walk up and noticed Vegeto's current clothes the one's that he used to defeat Majin Buu. It would be a shame to lose them.

"Vegeto," she asked shyly. Vegeto looked at her to signal he was listening.

"I want you to give me that suit tomorrow, so I can make extras"

Vegeto smiled warmly at her, "That's very kind of you"

Chichi blushed and looked away, "It's nothing I used to make clothes for Goku all the time"

"But you don't have to and you still do," Vegeto said, still smiling at her. That was one reason he wanted Chichi, her kindness to others. Many compared her to a raving banshee but they never saw the caring woman. The woman that would cook him food, made sure to run his bath when he came home. Looked after his sons when he wasn't around, still loved him excessively to this very day. He wouldn't disappoint her, she has his love as Goku and now she has his love as Vegeto.

"Hi chichi" Chichi stopped and looked around for the voice that called her, she came face to face with Bulma.

Vegeto growled as he saw Bulma, she was wearing a boob tube and hot pants. That was one thing he hated, when she would let everybody see what she had to offer. When he was Vegeta he believed it was something he was only privileged to see.

"Hi Bulma" Chichi said, she didn't hold any anger to the woman. She could see Vegeto snarling at her, she gave him a pleading look.

"Vegeto, so good to see you" Bulma said stiffly, "I see you two shacked up pretty nice"

"Just mind your own business" Vegeto growled, he saw Yamcha walk up to Bulma and hold her from behind.

"Hey baby, who you talking to?" Yamcha whispered, while he nibbled on Bulma's ear (A/N: I felt really disgusting writing that)

"Just these two sweetheart, I think Vegeto is fucking Chichi every night and in return she is letting him stay" She laughed kissing Yamcha on the lips.

Vegeto sneered at Bulma, and looked to Chichi who wore a sickened expression. He was about to give her some choice words but Chichi beat him to the punch.

"How dare you!" Chichi screamed, interrupting Yamcha and Bulma's make out session.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I let Vegeto stay for my own reasons" She snarled causing Bulma to give her a dirty look.

"You Bulma briefs are a cheap slut! You have already given yourself to Yamcha without giving thought to Vegeto. You disgust me," Chichi yelled turning her back.

"You can't accuse me of anything, bitch I love Yamcha it's just as well this happened" Bulma smirked, loving the expressions on both of Vegeto and Chichi's faces.

"I bet you wanted it, wanted to steal my husband since yours stopped loving you" Bulma snarled.

Chichi body heaved up and down from rage. She felt like killing Bulma at this second, what she was saying was just so untrue.

Vegeto dropped his bags and walked u to Bulma and Yamcha. He grabbed Bulma by her chin and forced her to look at him. Yamcha backed away looking at Vegeto in fear, he knew what this saiyan was capable of.

"You better get out of here before I crush your face" Vegeto said lowly, making sure to squeeze her face harder to emphasise his point.

At this moment, they had gathered up nice crowd yelling at Vegeto and snapping pictures. Chichi looked at them and covered her face.

"I'll have you arrested you barstard" Bulma stressed, trying to talk but failing since Vegeto was crushing her face.

Vegeto snarled and pushed her forcibly back causing her to collide with Yamcha and fall. "Don't fuck with me Bulma, You know what I can do" Vegeto growled, walked up to chichi and grabbed her hand.

"We are leaving," He said leaving no more room for answers. Chichi just nodded dumbly allowing him to drag her away.

Chichi was folding away Vegeto's new clothes into the closet. She didn't get as much clothes for him as she would have liked to, but it was enough so she wasn't too sour. She just sighed as she folded away the last of the trousers and sat down on Vegeto's bed. She wasn't going to let Bulma bother her, she was just angry at losing her husband and she could understand Bulma's rage. But she couldn't allow Bulma to get away with insulting her like she was a common whore.

She was about to walk to her own room but she felt fatigue knocking on her door. She looked at the time and it said 8.30pm, she had done the boys meal and she knew Vegeto always did some training after. A little nap wouldn't hurt; she would wake by 9.00pm or so She allowed sleep to overcome her.

Vegeto tucked in Goten for the night; he was pleased that they had made a head way on their training. "You're strong little one" he muttered as he dropped a quick kiss on his forehead and walked out the door. He did a quick check up on ki levels noticing everyone was sleeping; he smiled and walked to his room not checking where the levels were. He walked in and closed the door silently not checking his bed he began stripping down to his boxers placing his clothes on a chair neatly. He stretched out his bones and walked to his bed intent on dreaming of Chichi. He pulled back the covers and looked in surprise when he saw the real Chichi softly snoring on his bed.

She sighed softly and snuggled more into the covers. Vegeto didn't know what to do, he could easily sleep on the couch downstairs. But the opportunity of having her soft body curved into his own as he held her into the night was too great to pass up.

Vegeto got in on the other side, and held her body from behind. He sniffed her hair and stroked that strands softly undoing her bun so the black locks tumbled out. He couldn't believe she fell asleep in his bed; Dende must be on his side. He kissed her neck softly; he froze as he felt her shift. But she moved so that she could be closer to him, she sighed softly and muttered.

"Vegeto"

His eyes widened, she had actually said his name. He held her close tightening his hold on her waist. He was not going to sleep he was going to relish being with her this night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done tell me what u think, im alright with this chapter. I wanna know your thoughts.


	6. Let me love you

Hey dude's I'm an update wooohaa coz nobody else is updating and I am feeling bored and annoyed.

Silverhair: well you can just email me at if you want, ill write you from there. And don't pay attention to the dubbed series of Dragonball z they made her to be a super bitch, that's not how its goes down lol.

Any people who need specific questions answered, ill just write up an answer for you here : ) cool now on with the fic

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me love you

Vegeto overlooked Chichi as she softly slept; he smiled softly and kissed her cheek. He looked to the digital clock that read 2 am, so he had been up for 4 hours then. He tried hard to sleep but her every subtle movement kept him awake, he didn't want her to wake and leave him alone not when he had been praying for a moment he could hold her without her flinching. Besides Saiyans only need 4 hours of sleep he would try and rest now.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Came a cry. Vegeto sat up looking to the door when a distraught Goten rushed in. He had tears streaked down his face and was clutching a worn teddy, his face convulsed as his whole body began heaving more tears flowing down.

Vegeto looked at Chichi who was still sound asleep. He slipped out of the bed carefully and walked to the sobbing Goten, he picked him up by the waist and walked out side shutting the door quietly.

He placed Goten on the ground and crouched so he was eyelevel with the 8 year old.

"Why is a big tough super Saiyan like you crying?" Vegeto said hoping to rouse some happiness into his sad eyes.

"Daddy!" he cried grabbing on Vegeto and hugging his torso. "Daddy I had a bad dream they took you away and you couldn't stay with us anymore. You said that you can never come back" he wailed.

Vegeto rolled his eyes and patted Goten on the head gingerly, "I'm not going any where for a long time, there is no need to cry"

"Promise" Goten sniffled lifting his teary gaze to Vegeto's onyx eyes.

"Promise" Vegeto said ruffling his hair, with a smile.

Goten lifted his little finger and linked it with Vegeto's. "You got to pinkie swear to seal the deal" he chirped smiling cutely. Vegeto smirked and curled his finger round Goten small finger. "Pinkie swear" he said amusedly, as Goten grinned and hugged Vegeto's torso tightly.

"Now since we have settled this, I think it's time you went to bed" Vegeto stood by the door expecting Goten to trot along, but Goten stood there looking at him expectantly.

Vegeto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to leave in case Chichi strolled back to her room but it was obvious Goten wasn't going any where without an escort.

"Mr. Ted gets scared sometimes can we walk him" Goten said tugging Vegeto's boxers to get his attention from his thoughts. Vegeto sighed and regarded Mr.Ted who was slumped near Goten leg. He grunted and began walking, while Goten paced along trying to keep up with his half father's long strides.

He came to the room where Gohan was snoring soundly and muttering incoherent words He grinned at the drool that slipped out of his mouth and onto the bed sheet, Gohan may have been 18 but he still had his childlike qualities inherited from himself, the Goku part of him.

He tucked Goten into bed, whom snuggled with his bear and nuzzled his face in the blue blanket quickly falling asleep. He smiled and left quickly intent on getting back onto his own bed with Chichi but when he got there she was gone, the chills of the empty bed prickled him. He was only glad that he was awake to appreciate being with her, the privilege she only reserved for Goku. He cursed softly as he got under the Covers and wrapped it round him tight, he still had Goku in him he wasn't totally different. Why couldn't she see it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeto watched as Chichi bustled round the Kitchen, she was chopping up some chicken fillets for dinner. She washed her hands of the Chicken fat and dried her hands on the dishcloth before placing about 50 of the seasoned fillets into an over sized oven.

"I don't know how you do it Chi"

"Hmm" Chichi said turning around, kicking the oven door shut. "Do what?"

"Well you are able to cook for 3 Saiyans sometimes 4, keep the house tidy keep food on the table and with a smile"

Chichi smiled and put the dishcloth on the table and sat across from Vegeto. "It's not that hard really, all I have to do is think about my family and that's all the motivation I need"

Vegeto nodded picking an apple from the fruit bowl and biting it. "Why aren't you out training anyway" Chichi asked walking to the sink and rinsing out a wash cloth.

Vegeto lifted his eyebrows up, apple juice dribbling down his chin childishly. Well it was to spend time with her but he couldn't blurt that out and ruin the mood. Ever since the episode with Bulma a few weeks ago, Chichi was a bit more accepting of him. She seemed to smile more in his presence, and said more things other then 'pass the salt please'.

"I don't always train you know" he said, spraying some apple pieces onto the table. Chichi clucked her tongue and began scooping the apple bits into her hand and putting it in the bin.

"You're worse then a child Vegeto" she said trying to force a frown onto her face, but the rising corners of her lips betrayed her.

Vegeto smiled mockingly at her and began to munch his apple loudly and more sloppily. Chichi just stifled a chuckle as she saw more apple juice run down his chin and splatter his blue muscle shirt.

"Do you like sea food" he queried his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"O no you don't, I have enough of that from Goten" Chichi said amusedly, cocking her eyebrow up.

"I take that as a yes" he said opening his mouth wide, exposing the crushed apple pieces.

Chichi squealed and covered her eyes with the dishcloth; Vegeto got up and held her hands trying to force them away from her face.

"Come now chi, is only some apple" He teased, as she batted his hands away from her face with the dishcloth squealing and laughing.

"Get back or you're getting a wet dishcloth in your face" she laughed running round the table to escape.

"O no chichi threatened me with a cloth, what horrors" he said throwing his hands back in sarcastic despair. He grinned impishly and began to round on Chichi. But she skittered around avoiding him.

"I swear Vegeto if you do that see food thing on me I'll ban you from eating in this house" she said moving slowly, round to keep up with Vegeto's leisurely speed.

"Woman please I can hunt if you refuse to feed me" he said with a grin, they both knew he had long ago swallowed that apple. They just didn't want to end the game yet.

Chichi's eyes darted to the sitting room; Vegeto followed her line of vision and grinned. "Ah ah ahhhhh! You're going to have to get by me and I'm afraid that I can't let you win" he said tauntingly.

"And what move are you going to use that's going to defeat me" Chichi said in mock despair. Vegeto just smirked and raised two fingers to his temple, faster then a blink of an eye he was in front of Chichi grabbing her waist.

"Now I have you" he muttered, his eyes locking with hers. Chichi stood rooted to the spot, she was too close to him. He was too close to her, Vegeto raised his hand and undid Chichi's bun so it fell down like a black river as he softly played with tresses.

"Goku always preferred it down" Vegeto said really close to her lips, "I prefer it down too, every bit of me prefers it down" he whispered caressing her lips with his breath. Chichi couldn't fight it he looked so like Goku but so very unlike him. The way he acted was like her husband except different, he was her husband except different. Would she betraying Goku if she kissed him.

"No you wouldn't because I am still him chichi despite what you think" he said, he brought his hand up and caressed her collarbone.

"I want to mark you so much right now, I want to do some many things Chichi please let me" He said in a pleading tone. He didn't want to kiss her, he wanted her to kiss him for her to take the final step. For her to final reunite their aching souls together.

"Vegeto, I don't want to start anything up I mean I'm Goku's wife not yours" She whispered.

Vegeto sighed she didn't even notice they had a bond forming between them, that they are meant to be together. "Stop grieving chichi, he is gone! Damn it he is gone and he won't come back" he said finally losing his temper, as he moved away from her and turning away.

"He'll never be gone! He will always be here" she screamed, as she quickly ran to the sitting room and came back with a photograph.

"See look at him, he is something that can never die" she screamed shoving the frame in Vegeto's face.

Vegeto grabbed the frame and threw it against the wall in rage; it shattered on impact leaving a dent on the wall. He took in a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves and spoke quietly.

"He may be gone, but he isn't dead" Chichi just ignored him and shuffled to the broken frame picking it quickly and trying to retrieve the photo.

"Look at you now chichi, you are acting like an old widow, he isn't dead, Damn it! HE IS ME!" Chichi froze; she didn't move an inch the glass she was holding tightly re opening an old gash.

Vegeto walked up to her, and held her up so she stood up right. He saw the never ending flow of crystalline tears leave her eyes, he wrapped his arms round her waist but she started struggling, flailing about.

She raised her hands and began pounding his chest. "Give him back to me, become two again. Give me my Goku. Give him back to me he is mine. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" she cried out, the punches slowing as she grasped desperately, like a life line.

"I miss him" she cried in to his chest. "I miss him so much, but he's here and it feels whenever you are here he is here. But it feels so wrong to want you because you aren't all him. You're Vegeta too"

Vegeto just hugged her, letting her spill her grief and hardships. She had been harbouring them for too long, "If you love me, you love Goku and Vegeta. But you have to realise I can't be one or the other, Chichi I'm their personalities mixed. I don't do stuff a Vegeta way or Goku way, I do it a Vegeto way and I love you the Vegeto way"

Chichi lifted her head to meet Vegeto gaze, it was void of emotion. "Chichi I love all of you, and I know you love all of me not just the Goku side. Let's forget these sides chichi, I think as myself as one not two. I'm not any of them, please accept me I know you feel guilty but you aren't betraying anyone. If you go to the heavens you won't find Goku there he is here" He said placing her hand on his heart. "It's not wrong Chichi, you won't be judged differently, for once do what you want to do and stop trying to please everyone else"

"You really want to know what I want to do" she whispered, Vegeto nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeehaaa that was kl, it was so confusing writing this lol but I think it worked out. Any objections click the review button l


	7. Closing in part 1

Hey guys, dodges stones im sooo sorry I've been late on this update and if it wasn't for one faithful reader I don't think I would have updated until ages! I've actually had this chapter done for months but it was hand written and I hate typing up when its hand written…O well im typing it now I hope you enjoy this chapter….

Dedicated to you Soulraker

Closing in…Pt 1

"What would I like to do?" She whispered so close to his tempting lips.

Vegeto nodded noticing her rapidly approaching lips, his tongue nipped out to moisten his own suddenly dry lips.

"Yes" he all but groaned, barely restraining his growing passion since they were so close. "What do you want to do?"

Chichi laughed lightly and began tracing her small hand up to his prominent jaw. Vegeto tensed as he felt her soft fingers trace his chin rubbing it slightly with her index finger before gliding it over to his bottom lip. She ran the pad of her thumb over it marvelling at the warrior's softness. How is it that a robust, hard and visually dangerous being could have such baby soft lips?

Before she could ponder the notion his tongue licked at her thumb distracting her from his tender lips. He swirled is tongue round her digit and nipped at it causing her to gasp.

He locked eyes his eyes on her, as he continued to lavish her finger with light nips and sucks. She slowly took the finger out of his mouth and looked at the reddened thumb. Did it hurt? Not at all Did she feel violated? Not in the Slightest Did she feel aroused?... Yes, more the ever.

"I want you" she said in a brave voice, finally admitting what she had been denying for so long. "So much"

The warrior chuckled, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. "I know"

That was all she could stand. Those two words broke what control she had and opened the windows of passion.

Grabbing his head, she latched her lips onto his welcoming ones, attacking with fervour. Their tongues met with equal force of lust induced passion. After so long of denying what they both craved their lust, could only be satisfied with such aggression.

Tugging at her hair violently, he loosened the constricting bun burying his questing fingers into her midnight locks. Her teeth biting on his bottom lip reminded him of the task at hand. There was no need for foreplay that had been happening for six weeks.

"I want you, I want you right now!" She moaned tightening her hold on his neck, he was sure her nails would leave reddened welts on his tanned skin and welcomed the painful pleasure. They were marks of her aching for him.

"Your voice, say it scream what you want"

Chichi trailed her hand to his firm buttocks and gave it a rough squeeze; Vegeto emitted a growl for her efforts.

"No…Oh Kami…no games" She ground out as he gyrated his straining shaft against her equally waiting core.

"No games?...I was never playing" He began rocking against her, forcing her to have a taste of the passion that was to come.

"Is this what you want? Do you want me to make love to you nice and slow, or do you want me to fuck you so hard the only word you remember is my name?"

The raven haired goddess's arousal slammed right into her, washing over her like ice cold water into the mouth of a thirsting hot traveller. The scent of her arousal assaulted Vegeto's nose, he grabbed her and slammed her into the nearest wall.

"Answer me Koi, I want to hear that voice"

"You…you know what I want" Passion glazed eyes pleaded with him, she was sick of this dry sex it was worse then torture.

All of a sudden he dropped her, her boneless body would have dropped onto the floor if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"FUCK!"

Chichi was about to asked what was wrong when a joyful Goten bounced into the room followed by an equally excited trunks.

Chichi gasped as she began straightening her rumpled clothes and smoothing over her mused features. She thanked Kami that Goten and Trunks were to jubilant to notice her.

Vegeto felted like throwing his fist into a wall. What in hell had he done to deserve this? His rock hard member stood tall and unmoving. He knew his own fingers would not bring him satisfaction. Not when he had just seconds ago tasted her lips, he would not excuse himself and take care of his problem, she was going to do it, she would bring him to his peak. Never again would he need his fingers to brush his need, she was going to it all and more.

Walking stiffly he sat on a seat and tucked himself underneath the table. Arms crossed and eyes fixed on Chichi, she caught his predatory gaze. His eyes promised that she would meet her end tonight.

This is a 3 part thing, ill get it up tomorrow and the 3rd part the day after that so stay tuned..


End file.
